Episode 5460 (23rd November 2009)
Plot Charity successfully steals the swipe card from Cain and despite feeling guilty for the betrayal that she's about to commit, she heads to the storage unit. At the house, Cain notices that his wallet isn't where he left it and when he realises the swipe card is missing, he's furious. Cain races to the garage to find the key and is puzzled to see that it's still there. However, trusting his better judgement, he races to the unit with Debbie in tow. Meanwhile, Charity's at Cain's storage unit with Noah and is elated to see that it's full of cash. However, Noah's constant questioning about what they're doing there rocks Charity and after a flash of conscience, she realises that Cain means more to her than the money. With that, she decides to return it. Just as she places the money back in the unit, Cain and Debbie walk in. Caught red-handed, Charity desperately tries to explain herself but Cain's livid and tells Debbie to take Noah outside. With that, Charity begs for Cain's forgiveness. Deeply hurt and full of fury, Cain loses his temper and throws her up against the wall. Angry with himself for falling for Charity's lies, Cain leaves her locked in the storage unit. Meanwhile, Marlon's moved when Moira thanks him for finding Hannah after Aaron's party. Later, he chickens out when it comes to telling Paddy about his crush on Moira, but Paddy knows there is something wrong. Elsewhere, Aaron and Holly are hastily cleaning up the mess at Smithy Cottage when Paddy walks in to witness the chaos from the night before. Aaron takes the blame for Holly's friends, claiming that he had a few friends round. Making light of the situation, Aaron tries to make Paddy see the funny side. Although Paddy's furious with Aaron, he's sympathetic when it becomes apparent that these are the lengths Aaron will go to in order to impress Holly. Cast Regular cast *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden, living room/kitchen and back garden *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Hotten Road *J. Marley & Co. - Corridor and Cain's lockup *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,540,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes